With reference to FIG. 1, in certain types of turbojet engines, the need to ensure imperviousness is tested between two annular chambers 1, 2 delimited by a partition 3 of the turbine distributor 4 which is fixed and one partition 5 of the turbine rotor 6 which rotates around the main axis of the turbojet engine. Of course, the partition 5 of the rotor 6 rotates with respect to the partition 3 of the turbine distributor 4.
The method is known on how to use a labyrinth type gasket so as to ensure imperviousness between these two chambers 1 and 2. However, this type of gasket takes up a large amount of space and does not provide full imperviousness between the two chambers 1 and 2.
On the other hand, the ROLLS-ROYCE Patent GB-1 598 926 describes a "brush" type gasket mainly constituted by a bundle of fibers or filaments placed perpendicular to a shaft and at a minimal distance from the latter so that the extremities of the fibers or filaments are flush with the shaft around which the gasket is to be mounted so as to ensure imperviousness on both sides of this gasket. The bundle of filaments is supported by two flanges rendered integral with a fixed support.
With this type of gasket, imperviousness may be effected completely, provided the shaft rotates fully circularly, that is no outward movement of the center which may occur in relation to the rotation of this shaft. In fact, if the shaft comprises an unbalanced mass or rotates with a pronounced moving out of center, the almost continuous contact between the shaft and the extremity of the filaments of the brush gasket makes the latter function with buckling and results in obtaining the following effects:
premature deterioration of the flexible extremity of each wire of the brush gasket via crushing, PA1 ultrarapid heating of the contact zone between the gasket and the shaft (this heating limited to the approximate width of the gasket is that much greater when the speed of rotation of the shaft is high). PA1 an annular brush body formed of two flanges and mounted in the housing, and PA1 arcuate filaments mounted via one first extremity in the brush body and and orientated towards the shaft so that their second extremity is flush with the shaft so as to create a sealed curtain between the two annular volumes.
The object of the invention is to resolve these drawbacks or delay the deterioration of the filaments of the brush gasket and the heating produced by contact.